


Like a Moron

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Scott had never been kissed by a guy before. But this was Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moron

It wasn’t like Scott had never been kissed by a guy before. Stiles has the tendency to get overexcited when he finally puzzles something out, and kisses whoever’s closest. Weirdly enough, it’s only gotten worse now that he and Derek have sort of started dating (hooking up? Scott tries to ignore it, really.).

But this was Isaac. Isaac who never touches anyone without the intent of breaking their jaw.

Isaac kissed Scott, and Scott? Well, Scott just stood there like a moron (not _like_ a moron, he _is_ a moron) while Isaac stepped back and stared at him with a look that screamed horror and inquiry in equal measures.

Then Isaac cleared his throat, jerked a thumb toward the end of the empty hall, and said, “Class, I should, uh."

And Scott snapped out of his shock and said, “Yeah, class,” so fast his voice overlapped Isaac’s. Isaac nodded, disappearing around the corner in the blink of an eye. He had to turn around to grab the binder Scott was holding. Neither of them tried to make eye contact.

The whole thing was a veritable disaster.

 

Stiles can’t stop laughing. He’s doubled over in his rolling chair, occasionally glancing up at Scott’s unamused expression to laugh even harder.

“You laughing is not helping,” Scott says, putting emphasis on ‘helping’ with a punch to Stiles’ shoulder that was maybe stronger than necessary.

“Ah-ha-how,” Stiles exclaims. He clutches his arm as he sits up well out of Scott’s reach. Pasting on his Best Sympathetic Face, he manages to say, “You’re right, it isn’t funny,” before he presses his lips together in a weak attempt to smother his laughter. A smile makes its way onto his face anyway, but he holds up his hands to prevent Scott from hitting him again.

“Right, helping.” His Serious Face takes command of his features in less than a second. “So did you talk to him at all the rest of the day?”

Scott snorts. “No. He was pretty obviously avoiding any chance of that. Besides, what would I even have said? I still don’t know what to say.”

Stiles throws a hand in the air, consulting the ceiling as if he’s seeing if it knows how stupid Scott is. “You would’ve said, ‘Thank God you made the first move because I'm too much of a scaredy wolf to even admit I want to jump your bones.’ Seriously, Scott, sometimes I worry about your intelligence.”

He says the last bit with such genuine concern that Scott thinks he might not be messing around. Stiles leans forward, the back of the chair squeaking in protest, and lays a hand on Scott’s knee. Scott looks down at it, frowns.

“It’s okay to be a little gay, Scott. I still love you,” Stiles continues. His eyes are doing that wide, ‘look how serious I'm being’ thing, and there’s no smile on his lips. Scott shakes his head, pushing Stiles’ hand away as he stands up.

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t want to jump Isaac’s bones. Who even says that anymore?”

Stiles consults the ceiling again, this time full-body sighing. “Scott.” He looks his friend dead in the eye. “Come on. Lying to your _best friend_? That’s low.”

“You never told me about Derek,” Scott shoots back without thinking. He waves toward Stiles’ bedroom door. “I had to _walk in_ on that, which is something I never wanted to see.”

“So this is the same as me and Derek,” Stiles says, and Scott shouts, “No!”

Then he looks at Stiles’ I Call Bullshit Face and sits on the bed again. His shoulders slump. “I don’t know. Maybe."

Dropping his head into his hands, Scott groans. Stiles joins him on the bed and pats his back sympathetically. Scott knows he’s nodding.

“It’s cool, dude. We all have our big, bi freak-outs.”

“I don’t even know if I'm bi, though. It’s just…Isaac,” Scott says, and yeah, he’s definitely playing up the misery. He knows it, Stiles knows it, but he gave himself a headache trying to figure out what the hell it all means. He even thought of every guy he could come up with and imagined kissing _them_. The only one he didn’t cringe from was Isaac.

Needless to say, he got a lot of weird looks from everyone in his history class.

Stiles hums. “Then it’s just Isaac. That’s cool, too.”

“I think you mean confusing,” Scott replies, lifting his head to give Stiles a sideways glance. He has that expression that means he’s about to say something Scott will hate. “Let me guess. You’re going to tell me to talk to him about it.”

“Yes,” Stiles says, pointing at Scott to let him know there’s more to come. “And you should ask him out.” Scott opens his mouth to protest, and Stiles presses on emphatically. “ _But_ only if you aren’t going to just keep pining over Allison. Despite his initial douchey demeanor, Isaac’s alright. He deserves a fair shot.”

Scott groans again but doesn’t argue. Isaac is more than alright.

“How did Isaac get home today anyway?” Stiles asks. “You came straight here.”

“Uh,” Scott says, studying the wall behind Stiles’ head. “I don’t know. He probably walked.”

“Scott!” Stiles scolds. He nearly knocks Scott off the bed with the unexpected shove.

“Like he would’ve wanted to be on the bike with me anyway!”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles grabs a text book from where everything spilled out of his bag. “Go home, McCall. You’re now officially interrupting my studies.”

“But—”

“Out,” Stiles orders, whacking him on the head with the book for good measure. Scott does the mature thing and sticks his tongue out while he grabs his own book bag.

“You’ll thank me later,” Stiles calls after him. Scott hears him dialing his phone and shakes his head.

“Studies, my ass,” he shouts back as Derek answers on the other line.

So it’s still weird that Stiles is seeing the resident Alpha. At least he’s smiling when he yells, “Out, Scott!”

 

On the way home from the Stillinskis’, Scott almost crashes into a telephone pole, once again going over the events that led to the kiss. He’d been sitting in class, looking for his homework, when he realized he’d grabbed Isaac’s math binder that morning instead of his history binder. They had gotten their things mixed up before, a product of Isaac moving in to the McCall house, so it didn’t strike Scott as a big deal.

Until he remembered Isaac saying something about an important, 20% of his grade assignment.

His teacher allowed him to leave on the condition he returned in less than two minutes. Scott rushed out of the room with Isaac’s binder, turning in what he hoped was the correct direction. He was validated seconds later when Isaac came barreling around the corner and froze at the sight of Scott with his binder.

“You have it, thank God,” Isaac said too fast, the way he did when he was panicking.

“You’re lucky I had something to turn in, or—”

Before Scott even registered what was happening, Isaac had his hands on either side of Scott’s face and stooped down to kiss him.

Just thinking about it makes him a little nervous, but not necessarily a bad nervous.

 

It’s when Scott parks his bike next to his mom’s car that he thinks there might be someone Up There that has it out for him today. Melissa has been working a lot of double shifts, but of course she’s home when Scott has to have an undoubtedly awkward conversation with the wayward werewolf she just allowed in.

“Scott,” his mom calls as soon as he walks in. He needs to work on his stealth.

He joins her in the living room, listening for signs of Isaac; he’s shuffling around in the kitchen.

“Where did you disappear to?” his mom asks. She’s folding laundry, neat piles surrounding her, but all her focus is on Scott now. “I don’t remember you saying you were going anywhere.”

“Oh, I was with Stiles. It was an emergency,” Scott replies, gauging her reaction. She doesn’t seem mad, just curious, but she can be tricky. She gives him an appraising look.

“An emergency, huh?”

Scott forces himself not to shift in place or let his eyes drop to the floor.

“What kind of emergency?”

“He, uh, well. It’s kind of an emergency for him to tell,” Scott says. He’s momentarily distracted by Isaac chuckling and walking to the doorway just to Scott’s left. He stays out of view.

“Would this particular emergency have anything to do with Derek?”

In the hall, Isaac chokes on his laugh. He hadn’t believed Scott that Stiles and Derek were together, but then again, he hadn’t walked in on them.

“Mhm,” Scott says. Melissa nods in understanding.

“Alright. Just let me know next time there’s an emergency,” she says.

“Absolutely, Mom. I actually have a lot of homework—”

“One more thing,” Melissa interrupts, smiling at Scott’s rather unsubtle side step to the door. “I didn’t know when you’d be back for dinner so I put a plate in the fridge for you.”

Isaac is _right there_ , leaning against the wall when Scott gets in the hall. He gives a half-convincing smirk that’s much less infuriating than it used to be. “Hi, Scott.”

“Hi,” Scott replies, a little choked from trying to swallow the same time he spoke. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Isaac nods, expression falling a little, and gestures for Scott to lead the way.

Scott goes back to his room. He waits until Isaac is leaning against the edge of his desk before he decides to just shut the door. Isaac can interpret that however he wants.

He sits on the bed, deposits his bag by his feet, and says, “So,” but he has no idea how to continue.

Isaac smiles a little despite how fast Scott can hear his heart beating. “I messed things up, didn’t I?”

Scott hesitates just long enough for Isaac to draw his shoulders in, like he’s trying to make himself smaller.

“No,” Scott exclaims, silently cursing his mouth for being so damn uncooperative today. Isaac raises his eyes to Scott’s. The action looks a lot like hope.

“No?” he says after a beat. Scott nods, unable to hold Isaac’s gaze for long for fear he’ll just keep staring to figure out if his eyes are blue or gray.

“So, you’re…okay with it?” Isaac ventures. “Because I won’t do it again. I was just freaking out, and then there you were.” He pauses. Scott doesn’t look up, though he feels Isaac’s gaze, and really, how had he never noticed before. Absolute moron. “I probably would’ve kissed _Boyd_ if he’d been the one with that binder.”

Scott laughs. All of it was true, but even if Scott hadn’t been bitten last year, he could’ve heard the edge under Isaac’s words. He maintains his good humor and smiles at Isaac.

“So there’s no way you want to kiss me now.”

“Uh huh,” Isaac says. He doesn’t even _try_ to hide it.

“Uh huh,” Scott echoes. They study each other for a long, uncomfortable moment. Scott watches Isaac’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows and that’s enough for him.

“Do it again,” he says with more confidence than he feels. Isaac blinks, eyebrows pulled together. Scott swallows the last of his apprehension and stands, taking half a step to Isaac. “Kiss me again, Isaac.”

Up close, Isaac’s eyes are very, very blue.

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped and out poured ~2,000 words of scisaac. oops.


End file.
